Cita a ciegas
by rasaaabe
Summary: Una cita organizada en la que se encontrarán una necesitada leona y una lista serpiente ¿Será una casualidad o habrá algo más detrás del inocente encuentro?. Femmeslash Herm/Pansy
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de dejaros con el shot decir lo típico de que ninguno de los personajes es mío, si fueran míos estaría publicando esto en otra parte y de paso forrándome como le ha pasado a JK Rowling, gran mujer donde las haya. Además añadir que este shot es un femmeslash con lemmon, lo que significa que quien se atreva a leerlo se encontrará con escenas de sexo explícito entre dos mujeres, las personas homófogas o simplemente que no quieran leer un lemmon entre dos mujeres abstenerse. Los que lean lo que he escrito lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, luego no quiero que nadie me venga con comentarios del tipo es una abominación de la naturaleza y cosas similares.**

**Ahora sí os dejo ya con el shot que deseo guste a quienes lo leáis.**

**1**

Llego tarde a la cita que me ha organizado Ginny, con la que comparto piso y que sistemáticamente intenta encontrarme alguna chica para que me desfogue como ella hace con Draco. La menor de los Weasley ha conseguido que acepte, después de haberle jurado la vez anterior que nunca más, describiendo a la chica como mi media naranja: inteligente, temperamental, atractiva y triunfadora a nivel laboral. Si no conociera perfectamente a mi mejor amiga, con la descripción que ha hecho de la chica, pensaría que me ha organizado una encerrona, que me ha mandado a cenar con mi ex Gabrielle Delacour, pero se que Gin es incapaz de hacerme eso después de vivir conmigo la dolorosa ruptura.

Al entrar en el restaurante, más de veinte minutos tarde, me aproximo al maître que tras conocer mi nombre me conduce al reservado donde está esperando mi cita. Al entrar en el reservado me encuentro de frente con Pansy Parkinson, la antigua slytherin y amiga íntima de Draco. Creo que ella al verme también se sorprende por la rara mueca que pone, porque seguramente también ha sido engañada vilmente con la expresión de que yo era su "media naranja". Sin cruzar palabra me siento en la silla que el maître me ha retirado educadamente, la que está frente a Parkinson que me está mirando fijamente. Una vez solas, que el maître se ha retirado para dejarnos tranquilas, un incómodo silencio se instaura entre nosotras.

— Parkinson— susurro intentando romper el tenso ambiente

— ¿Sí, Granger?

Su voz me resulta más femenina de lo que recordaba, más envolvente que la última vez que hablé con ella y Draco. Antes de contestar algo no puedo evitar fijarme en sus uñas perfectamente pintadas y recortadas, se nota que se ha realizado la manicura. Mi mirada también observa el carísimo reloj que luce en su muñeca derecha y una pulsera mezcla de oro y plata en su muñeca izquierda. Se nota que tiene dinero, se nota que entre la herencia de sus padres y su éxito como abogada la vida le sonríe.

— Supongo que Draco te ha engañado como me ha pasado a mi con Ginny

Una ladeada sonrisa aparece en sus labios, unos que durante muchos años me llamaron sangre sucia pero que ahora, pintados de un rojo intenso, parecen peligrosos por otros motivos mucho más placenteros.

— No sabía que fueras lesbiana— responde pasando por alto lo que yo he comentado anteriormente sobre la encerrona en la que nos hemos visto metidas por una pareja de maquiavélicos amantes— Siempre pensé que acabarías con la comadreja de Weasley o con el cuatro ojos de Potter

Al escuchar sus palabras la miro con enfado, no me gusta que llame así a mis dos mejores amigos. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros, después de Ginny, en enterarse que me gustaban las chicas, ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron a dar el paso de estar con Gabrielle.

— No tengo porque airear con quien me acuesto o con quien me levanto, Parkinson— comento con un tono molesto— No soy como otras que van pavoneándose de que le gustan las mujeres y de que cada noche se acuestan con una diferente— apuntillo con la intención de molestar a mi cita aunque lo único que consigo es que sonría más ampliamente, se me había olvidado que tengo delante a una slytherin de pura cepa a la que le encanta la visceralidad

— Siempre tan recatada, Granger

Antes de que pueda decir nada más, antes de que la conteste, vuelve a aparecer el maître con la carta para lo que deseemos pedir la cena. Tardamos en decidir un par de minutos, ella escoge rissotto con setas y yo unos tallarines al pesto, de postre las dos nos decantamos por helado. Para beber, Parkinson decide pedir una botella de vino de elfo de la cosecha del 1869, más de 50 galeones la botella. Al ver salir al maître, al volver a quedarnos solas, el silencio vuelve a hacerse presente. La incomodidad que siento al estar frente a la mejor amiga de Draco, frente a la que en Hogwarts me intentaba avergonzar, es notable y parece que ella disfruta de provocar en mi semejantes emociones.

— Por cierto, Granger— dice con un tono para llamar mi atención— No me gusta que me hagan esperar, recuérdalo para cuando tengamos nuestra segunda cita

La miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, como si hubiera enloquecido por lo que acaba de decir. Ha dicho que tendremos una segunda cita, definitivamente a Parkinson se le ha ido la cabeza por completo. Si se piensa que vamos a volver a quedar, que voy a volver a sentarme frente a ella cuando lo que estoy deseando es irme, es que no me conoce en absoluto.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a tener una segunda cita?

— Todas quieren repetir conmigo— confiesa en un susurro muy sugestivo, bajando levemente el rostro e inclinándose sobre la mesa— Y cuando digo todas, son todas, Granger— termina de susurrar con el mismo tono y desde la misma posición, dejando ver su generoso escote

Intento apartar mi mirada de su escote, de ése que todavía no había centrado mi atención, pero que con tan "sugerente" e "inocente" posición me es imposible. Por la sonrisa que noto en sus labios se que se ha dado cuenta de que mis ojos están fijos en el inicio de sus pechos, en esos que un ceñido vestido plateado realza. Con un esfuerzo considerable, dejándome claro que hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo sexo, desvío mi mirada a la pared que hay detrás de la antigua slytherin.

— Creo que conmigo te has equivocado, Parkinson— la reto, apartando mi mirada de la pared y volviéndola a centrar en ella— A mi no me interesa una mujer para follármela solamente una noche, no soy como tú que solamente quieres a chicas para un polvo de una noche

Se levanta de forma elegante, deja su silla con una muy visible sonrisa, parece que mis palabras le han gustado. Al verla de pie puedo contemplar su cuerpo, como su vestido es corto y como le marca todas sus curvas. Los zapatos van a juego, también plateados, con un tacón de vértigo para hacer que se vea más alta de lo que realmente es. Tan centrada estoy en su corto vestido y en sus zapatos, que no me doy cuenta de que está detrás de mi hasta que siento como posa sus manos en mi cuello. Las yemas de sus dedos recorren mis hombros, casi no me tocan pero los leves roces sirven para hacerme temblar y tener un cosquilleo interno.

— Muchas quieres repetir pero solamente quiero que tú lo hagas, Granger— susurra contra mi oído, de una forma realmente caliente y excitante— Quiero repetir lo que terminaremos haciendo esta noche, quiero escuchar más de una noche como de tu boca sale mi nombre entre gemidos, como de la mejor amiga del salvador del mundo mágico sale Pansy— sigue susurrando contra mi oído, dejando que su cálido aliento me envuelva juguetonamente— Te voy a confiar un secreto, Granger

— ¿Qué?— logro preguntar casi sin voz, evitando poner en evidencia que me excita y que mi minúsculo tanga se está mojando por lo húmeda que me está haciendo estar con su atrevimiento de susurrarme cosas en un lugar público, como el lujoso restaurante en el que estamos

— Te follaría aquí mismo, aquí mismo te lamería de arriba a abajo porque el vestido rojo que te has puesto te hace ver perfecta

Sus manos bajan acariciando mis brazos y suben acariciando mis costados, palpando todo lo que tienen al alcance y aprovechando cada segundo para meterme mano de una forma descarada. Parece que realmente atraigo a Parkinson porque no se contenta solamente con utilizar sus manos, también empieza a utilizar sus labios para morder mi lóbulo y besar suavemente mi cuello.

— Perdonen señoritas

La interrupción del maître consigue que yo me tense, avergonzada, y que Parkinson deje lo que está haciendo para girarse y encarar al hombre. Noto, por la mano que aun conserva sobre mi hombro, como está molesta por la interrupción que ha sufrido en su primera exploración de mi cuerpo necesitado de sexo.

— ¿Qué quiere ahora?

— La cena que han pedido está lista— anuncia con un tono neutro, posando sobre la mesa los platos que había levitado hasta el lugar— Espero que disfruten de la velada— finaliza de apuntar abriendo la botella de vino de elfo y sirviéndonoslo

Empiezo a cenar sin decir nada, sin querer abrir la boca para intentar borrar las sensaciones que me ha hecho sentir. Desear un polvo con Pansy Parkinson está mal, da igual que ya no sea la elitista slyherin que me insultaba en Hogwarts, da igual que ahora sea una de las abogadas mágicas más importantes de Inglaterra, no está bien que yo quiera pasar la noche con ella y que me haga llegar al orgasmo las mismas veces que yo lo consiga con ella. No está bien que me la imagine en mi cama desnuda, acariciándose los pechos y masajeándose entera para mi, no está nada bien que me imagine esas cosas con ella que según cuenta Ginny solo quiere a las chicas para una noche.

— En Hogwarts tan sabelotodo y ahora parece que se te ha comido la lengua el gato— escucho que dice con un tono burlón— El gato porque todavía no has dejado que te la coma yo— añade riendo de una forma fresca mientras termina de beber un trago de su copa de vino, en la que ha dejado la marca de sus labios pintados, y antes de volver a su rissotto

— No creo que te interese hablar de la nueva ley que va a aprobar el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas del que soy encargada— comento llevando hasta mi boca unos cuantos tallarines

Para mi sorpresa ella empieza a darme su opinión al respecto de la ley que se va a aprobar, la que hará que los hombres lobos consigan la igualdad merecida durante tantos siglos. La ley que permitirá que Remus, por fin, goce de un trabajo remunerado como Merlín manda, tenga seguridad social mágica y compre en cualquier botica mágica la poción matalobos. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, Parkinson tiene las ideas muy claras y unos argumentos muy coherentes que pronto empiezo a rebatir y a aceptar depende de lo que ella dice. Entre asentimientos y negaciones pasamos la velada, ella diciendo que aunque a nivel legal se les den los mismos derechos será imposible que la gente los vea como magos normales, que no los vea como monstruos.

— Exactamente igual que pasaba con los sangre limpia y los sangre sucia en tiempos del Lord Oscuro, eso está demasiado arraigado en la gente. Por mucho que se legalice la igualdad para los licántropos por la calle seguirán vejándolos, como pasa con pasa con nosotras que aun no nos aceptan como mujeres normales sino como desviadas

Al terminar su argumento, imposible de rebatir porque se que lleva razón en todo lo que ha dicho a pesar de que no me gusta escuchar lo de la diferencia de sangre, la miro asombrada. Pansy se da cuenta de mi estupefacción, de que me está sorprendiendo por sus palabras que denotan que no es tan hueca como siempre había pensado que era.

— Se como satisfacer a una chica tanto a nivel sexual como a nivel intelectual— apunta con una leve carcajada— Parece que te sorprende, seguro que te pensabas que únicamente tú sabes mantener una conversación inteligente y entretenida

— Quizás te haya juzgado mal, Parkinson— acepto a regañadientes porque Ginny muchas veces ha intentando convencerme de que, a Pansy, a pesar de que le encantan las relaciones de una noche es una gran mujer para mantener conversaciones— También juzgué mal a Draco y ahora casi convivo con él

— Maldito rubio repeinado, siempre creyéndose el mayor sexymbol— dice con un leve dejo de tedio— Si me lo propusiera conseguiría convencer a Gin para mantener una noche sexual loca, pero no quiero que el enamoradito Draco me lance un Avada, además a mi me gustan más las morenas sabelotodo— termina de decir mientras me guiña el ojo de una forma desenfadada que consigue hacerme tragar nerviosa

No contesto nada a su obvia directa, prefiero hundir mi cucharilla en las bolas de helado que han aparecido tras desaparecer los platos vacíos de la cena. El sabor a vainilla me invade el paladar, el gélido helado consigue que mi boca se enfríe pero que mi cuerpo se caliente más. Las sensaciones contrarias que siento, me indican que si estuviera en otro lugar ya hubiera dejado de ser recatada hace bastantes minutos porque necesito apagar el calor de mi cuerpo.

— Parece que nuestra cena llega a su fin pero la noche no ha hecho más que empezar

— ¿En tu casa o en la mía, Parkinson?— pregunto sabiendo que ya no sirve de nada hacerse la inocente, que ambas acabaremos en la cama como dos chicas jóvenes que se atraen y a las que les gusta el sexo

— En la mía, Granger, en la mía— responde levantándose de la mesa, invitándome a hacer lo mismo para poder irnos cuanto antes a saciar nuestro deseo— No quiero que Draco y Ginny nos corten el rollo

Se me había olvidado por completo que seguramente en mi piso aparecería Ginny con Draco, que eso en el caso de Parkinson no sucederá porque vive sola. Al salir a la calle, después de despedirnos del maître, una plácida noche nos da la bienvenida durante unos segundos, que es el tiempo que tardamos entre desaparecernos de la calle y aparecernos en el apartamento de Pansy. Al soltarme de la mano de la ex slytherin, una vez en su casa, observo todo con curiosidad y admiración. El minimalismo es lo que predomina, hay pocos muebles y los que hay son de un corte muy moderno y de colores claros. Nunca jamás me hubiera imaginado la casa de algún slytherin decorada de semejante forma, de una forma tan blanca y tal poco tenebrosa.

— Mientras tú inspeccionas mi salón, y te recuperas de la impresión de ver que no vivo en un lugar lleno de látigos y elfos domésticos a los que fustigar, voy a servirte una copa de whisky de fuego

Dejo que me sirva lo que quiera, total aunque diga que no se que terminaré aceptando lo que me sirva, incluido su cuerpo desnudo. Tranquila, relajada sabiendo el porque estoy en la casa de Pansy Parkinson, camino hasta una pequeña estantería donde tiene diversos libros, tanto de derecho como novelas. Un libro capta mi mirada, sorprendida porque a alguien como Pansy le guste mi novela preferida. Al abrir el libro de King Rogers, el cual ya está muy manoseado, cae al suelo una foto que me agacho a recoger y que con sorpresa descubro es mía.

— Ahí sales preciosa

La voz de Parkinson detrás de mi, susurrándome al oído que salgo preciosa en la foto, me sobresalta y me tensa. No logro entender el porque ella tiene una foto mía dentro de la novela de King Rogers, el donde la ha conseguido.

— Pero, pero...— intento decir aunque no me salen las palabras de forma coherente

— ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta todavía, Hermione?— pregunta dejando los dos vasos con whisky de fuego en la estantería, rodeándome con sus brazos la cintura y besando suavemente mi cuello— Te hacía más inteligente

No puedo pensar nada coherente, no puedo porque estoy en una especie de trance por la sorpresa de descubrir mi foto y por la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Parece que ella si entiende todo, parece que ella lo ha preparado a conciencia y parece que a ella no le ha sorprendido nada el que haya sido yo su cita. En mi cerebro privilegiado una gran sospecha empieza a formarse, una sospecha que se convierte en certeza cuando me giro y la miro directamente a los ojos. Ella sabía que iba a cenar conmigo, que conseguiría convencerme para terminar la velada en su casa y entre sus sábanas.

— Pero, pero...— comienzo a decir no sabiendo demasiado bien como continuar— Tú dijiste que no sabías que era lesbiana— acabo por pronunciar a pesar de que se que mi argumento es demasiado débil, que me he dejado engañar por una maliciosa serpiente amiga de la más viperina serpiente que existe, Draco Malfoy

Al fijar mi mirada en sus sonrientes labios, los que tengo a escasos milímetros de los míos, todo termina de encajarme. En mi mente se hace la luz y me doy cuenta que ella lo ha planeado todo, que seguramente habrá sido ella la que ha convencido a Ginny para que me convenciera a mi de acudir a la cita. Pansy Parkinson sabía perfectamente que era lesbiana y que estaba necesitada de una buena sesión de sexo, además de que como me ha confesado antes, desea poder hacer que la mejor amiga del Elegido gima su nombre. Al contrario de lo que pensaría en otro momento, de lo que hubiera pensado al saberlo antes de ir a la cita, el que tenga una mente tan sumamente retorcida me excita.

— Si no supiera que eras lesbiana sería una estúpida hufflepuff— susurra contra mis labios, de forma lenta y sensual— Draco es como mi hermano y Ginny mi mejor amiga, si no hubiera logrado sacarles que te follabas a la niñata Delacour, que ella fue tan imbécil de engañarte, no sería digna de slytherin

Sus palabras terminan y sus labios se cansan de ser inocentes, quieren de ser traviesos porque empiezan a succionarme el labio inferior. Sus manos también empiezan a ser traviesas, vuelven a palpar mi cuerpo como en el restaurante. Dejo que me toque, que una mano me manosée los pechos y la otra se cuele por debajo de mi vestido y ascienda por mi pierna peligrosamente. Cuando creo que ya he pasado suficiente tiempo siendo la pasiva, cuando mi mente piensa que ya es momento de demostrar que soy tan leona en el sexo como gryffindor, guío mis manos hasta la espalda de Pansy. Lentamente desabrocho su vestido, disfrutando de como compartimos un beso húmedo en el que su lengua me demuestra que hará maravillas cuando acabe jugueteando en mi sexo.

Mmm...— ronroneo rompiendo el beso al ver la ropa interior que lleva, una vez el vestido cae al suelo— Encaje plateado con zapatos de tacón, ni la mejor puta de lujo

Se carcajea al escuchar lo que he dicho, parece que le resulta muy gracioso mi comentario y que le gusta como estoy devorando con la mirada su cuerpo con curvas.

— Dama en la calle y puta en la cama, Hermione— bromea cogiendo mi mano y guiándome al dormitorio— La misma que ha convencido a Ginny para que te convenciera, la misma slytherin que te hará olvidar hasta como te llamas del placer que te haré sentir

De la habitación solamente puedo captar una pared llena de puertas, supongo que serán armarios, una mesita y la cama. Mi atención tarda menos de lo que se tarda a decir Boggart en centrarse únicamente en la mujer que tengo delante. Parkinson se encarga de que esté ocupada y de que no me distraiga, de que mis labios no estén libres y de que mis manos no se aburran sino que recorran su apetecible cuerpo. Entre besos y toqueteos terminamos tumbadas en su cama, ella debajo y yo encima, ella con su espalda arqueada para facilitarme que le desabroche el sujetador y yo dejando que me desabroche el vestido para quedarme únicamente en ropa interior. Al ver los pechos desnudos de Pansy no dudo ni un instante en estimular uno con mis dedos y el otro mordisquearlo. Sonrío al notar como empieza a arquearse más y más, al escuchar como su respiración se acelera y leves gemidos empiezan a salir de entre sus labios.

— ¿Te sigo pareciendo recatada, Parkinson?

— Pansy, llámame Pansy— logra decir entre gemidos, rodeando con sus piernas mi cintura y dándose la vuelta para dejarme a mi debajo— Y al final voy a pensar que tú eres la puta en la cama, Hermione

Una leve carcajada me hace abandonar unos segundos el pezón que ya está hipersensible, el que ante cada nueva lamida la hace temblar y ponerse más cachonda. Al intentar volver a mi faena ella me lo impide, ella reclama mi boca y yo acepto encantada. Labios contra labios, lengua contra lengua, pero sobretodo su cuerpo casi desnudo contra el mío. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos rozándonos, cuanto tiempo se alarga nuestro beso húmedo y el frotamiento de nuestros cuerpos. Mi cuerpo está sensible, demasiado sensible a los roces que estamos teniendo, no es algo que me importe pero si es algo que extrañaba demasiado, tanto tiempo sin que otra mujer me acariciara de forma íntima no debería de ser sano. Sin darme demasiada cuenta soy yo la que ahora es consentida, la que ahora tiene unos labios jugando en los pezones.

— Te vas a follar a una sangresucia— consigo decir mientras mis pezones están siendo estimulados y mi clítoris empieza a ser tocado por encima de mi tanga de encaje

— Voy a hacerle el amor a Hermione Granger— sentencia dejando mis pezones para bajar su boca por mi plano estómago— Voy a cumplir mi mayor fantasía, con la que sueño cada noche y me masturbo cada madrugada

Sus palabras me ruborizan más de lo que lo hacen sus actos, parece que mi compañera realmente hace tiempo que deseaba tener su boca entre mis piernas como la está teniendo ahora. Su boca y su lengua, ambas jugueteando con mi sexo, me arrancan gritos de extasis que a ella la hacen sonreír más. Su nariz frota mi clítoris mientras entra y sale con su lengua de mi interior, mientras me está haciendo sudar y enloquecer de placer. Hay un punto en que mis manos se agarran de forma inconsciente a su pelo, en que le marcan un ritmo rápido para que su lengua entre y salga.

— Pansy...Pansy...Pansy

Tres veces digo su nombre antes de caer sobre el colchón, antes de que mi cuerpo deje de estar arqueado para quedar descansado sobre la cama. Contenta de haber llegado al orgasmo, de haberme corrido en la boca de mi antigua enemiga, intento recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Noto como Pansy abandona su posición entre mis piernas y se tumba a mi lado, observándome sin pestañear, acariciando mi estómago con sus bien cuidadas uñas. Tener los ojos cerrados y notar las suaves caricias me hacen sentirme bien, sentirme plena y tremendamente deseada porque si algo he podido comprobar es que llevaba queriendo estar conmigo mucho tiempo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?— cuestiono abriendo los ojos para mirarla directamente, para enfrentarme a ella

— ¿Desde cuándo te deseo?— pregunta primero— ¿Desde cuándo he tramado la encerrona de cita a ciegas?— vuelve a preguntar— ¿Desde cuando estás metida en mi mente y a las amantes que he tenido me las follo poniéndoles tu cara?— termina de preguntar con una sonrisa verdadera, sin pizca de frialdad o superioridad, algo que me asombra— Desde hace más tiempo del que recuerdo solamente tú existes en mi mente, desde hace más tiempo del que recuerdo has debilitado sin saberlo a una serpiente demasiado peligrosa

No digo nada, lo único que hago es besar suavemente sus labios y volver a dejar mi cabeza sobre el colchón, mirando esta vez al techo.

— ¿Te costó mucho convencer a Ginny?

— Le tuve que jurar por mi enciclopedia de derecho mágico, la que ocupa todo mi despacho y que me costó más de 150 galeones, que no eras solamente para una noche. Tres meses he estado intentando convencerla, intentando que ella dejara de protegerte de mi y de mi fama de mujeriega

— Volveré a llegar tarde en nuestra segunda cita— digo bromeando y haciendo que de entre sus labios se escape una carcajada

— Si ahora me follas bien aceptaré volver a esperarte 20 minutos— contesta relajada, con un tono realmente chocante para alguien que hasta esta noche pensé que en vez de hablar, ladraba

— Cuando termine de hacerte el amor con la lengua y los dedos te aseguro que aceptarás esperarme una hora, que por lo que te haré 20 minutos es una minucia

No dice nada, solamente me mira y me reta a que cumpla lo que acabo de decir. Se que ella es una slytherin de pura cepa, que es exigente, pero también se que tiene debilidad por mi y que yo soy mejor haciendo que las mujeres lleguen al cielo de lo que era en Hogwarts como estudiante. Pansy Parkinson acabará esperándome una hora en nuestra próxima cita, en una cita que ambas sabremos quien es la otra y que no será una encerrona. Esta vez la serpiente ha engañado a la leona pero la próxima vez será la leona quien juegue con la inteligente y venenosa serpiente.

**THE END**

**Hasta aquí mi primer shot Hermione/Pansy que espero que a las personas que lo hayáis leído os haya gustado. Esta pareja tiene un algo que me resulta interesante aunque como pareja femmeslash del fandom de Harry Potter soy más de Hermione/Ginny, para gustos los colores.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, espero saber que os ha parecido el shot que depende y como me de puede ser que más adelante tenga segunda parte con la segunda cita aunque de momento se queda así.**

**Agur y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Ropa cómoda, eso es lo único que se de mi segunda cita con Hermione Granger. La leona, antes de irse de mi casa tras una noche de sexo increíble, me dijo que la segunda cita corría de su cuenta y que únicamente debería de ir vestida de forma informal. Nada de vestidos, nada de minifaldas y nada de zapatos con tacones vertiginosos, resumiendo, he tenido que pedirle ropa a Ginny. La pelirroja, novia de Draco, está sentada en mi cama con una gran sonrisa al verme nerviosa, al verme insegura con sus tejanos extremadamente normales, sus zapatillas muy cómodas pero muy simples y una sudadera de los Chudley Cannons definitivamente horrible.

— Quizás deberías de ponerte una camiseta debajo de la sudadera, Pansy

La advertencia de Gin va acompañada por una leve risa, porque sabe las razones por las que no llevo nada bajo su sudadera.

— Cuanta más ropa lleve, más tiempo tardará Hermione en poderme lamer y mordisquear los pezones— respondo con una sonrisa ladeada— Además, soy muy calurosa y con ella cerca mucho más— termino de decirle, tumbándome en mi cama

Hace una semana que Hermione me folló en mi cama como nadie, como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho antes. Siete días que han sido una tortura porque no he dejado de pensar en ella, si antes de haberla probado era mi obsesión, ahora es completamente mi perdición y eso para alguien como yo es preocupante. Draco ya me ha dicho que estoy jodida, que Granger me tiene en sus manos y que voy a ser una calzonazos, exactamente como él con Ginny que lo maneja y convence como le da la gana.

— ¿De verdad es necesario que me digas que Hermione te va a lamer los pezones?— protesta Gin con cara de disgusto, tumbándose y abrazándome— No me gusta imaginármela así y menos con las veces que la he visto desnuda— dice haciendo que frunza mi ceño— Vivo con ella, compartimos baño— añade para aclarar al ver mi mueca de disgusto por sus palabras

— Pues a partir de ahora no quiero que veas su cuerpo, eso solamente me pertenece a mi— rebato con tono enfadado, de fuerte nivel de posesión por mi parte hacia esa castaña de ojos miel que me vuelve loca

Ante mis palabras, la que es hoy por hoy mi mejor, y única, amiga ríe abiertamente. Parece que le hace gracia mi posesividad por Hermione, por una chica con la que de momento solamente me he acostado una vez y que he odiado durante muchos años. Durante unos segundos lo único que se escucha es la risa de Ginny, una risa fresca y bastante contagiosa que termina cuando aparece mi cita por la puerta de mi habitación. Al verla allí me sorprendo, tanto que me pongo de pie de un salto como si fuera otra de las vívidas imágenes de ella que evoco cada noche para autosatisfacerme.

Unos pantalones tejanos rotos, unas zapatillas de tela y una fina chaqueta sobre una camiseta azul con una S roja en el medio, ese es el atuendo de la mujer que me va a intentar sorprender con nuestra cita pero que ya me ha sorprendido con su aparición en mi apartamento. Habíamos quedado en el Callejón Diagon, frente a Gringotts, pero parece que a ella le era imposible vivir un minuto más sin verme, algo completamente lógico y que le pasa a todas.

— Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada— dice con una sonrisa a modo de saludo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y mirando como su compañera de piso está intentando recuperar la compostura, tras su ataque de risa

Me aproximo hasta ella, lo hago despacio y dejando bien claro que a pesar de mi vestimenta vulgar destilo sensualidad. Noto como su mirada no se pierde ni un solo movimiento de mi cuerpo, que inconscientemente su lengua lame su labio inferior. Ese gesto consigue que mi temperatura corporal suba, que desee llevármela ya a la cama.

— Un orgasmo de Ginny— contesto contra sus labios con una sonrisa— Uno realmente escandaloso aunque no tanto como los que te hice tener la otra noche— termino de responder antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos

Delineo con mi lengua su labio inferior, lo mordisqueo mientras sitúo mis brazos rodeando la cintura de MI chica, la que ya sentía como mía antes de la encerrona de primera cita que le organicé. Hermione se deja hacer, deja encantada que juguetee con su labio inferior y que deje mi juego para empezar un beso húmedo, en el que su lengua es la primera en empezar a buscar la mía. Al sentir sus manos en mi cuello, acariciándolo, noto como mi interior clama por algo más para calmar el fuego interior que encienden sus manos al tocarme. El beso termina cuando ella lo rompe al escuchar el carraspeo de Ginny, la que al girarme veo como tiene una mueca de sorpresa pero a la vez de picardía.

— Gin, ¿esta noche te importaría pasarla en casa de Draco?

— Conseguiré que el pervertido de mi novio no os vea follar en casa, tranquila— responde la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a nosotras— Divertíos y sed malas, chicas

Ginny se desaparece en medio de mi salón, seguro que después del saludo que he tenido con su casi hermana se imaginará como terminaremos disfrutando por la noche, le habrá quedado claro que todo fue perfectamente. Quizás hubiera sido más provechoso que este beso lo hubiese visto el día después de la primera cita, así no hubiera estado bombardeándome a preguntas, aunque sospecho que también ha hecho lo mismo con Hermione.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que disfrutar de nuestra segunda cita

Alzo la ceja y la miro con una mueca en mis labios que intenta ser una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa irónica al pensar que tenemos una cama a dos pasos en la que podemos disfrutar de verdad. Ella sonríe al ver mi expresión, sabe lo que estoy pensando por la forma en que se muerde el labio leve y provocativamente. Niega con la cabeza, sigue sonriendo pero niega con la cabeza, se separa del marco de la puerta y camina dirección al salón. La imagen de su perfecto culo es hipnotizante, mis brazos se mueven hacia delante y las palmas empiezan a picarme por la necesidad de estrujar semejante monumento.

— ¿Vienes o me busco a otra para la cita?— escucho como me pregunta ya desde el salón— Parkinson— añade con un tono malicioso, consiguiendo que en un instante me encuentre situada delante de ella

— Eres mía, entérate bien Granger, mía— respondo seria, rodeando de nuevo su cintura con mi brazo de forma posesiva— Nada de otras chicas

— ¿Y yo pensé que la leona aquí era yo?— bromea inclinándose sobre mi cuello y dándome un suave beso

— Y lo eres, yo soy la venenosa serpiente que como alguien te intente poner una mano encima, morderá

No dice nada, me besa la mejilla de una forma muy tierna y después me pasa los brazos por el cuello para desaparecernos de mi apartamento. Unos segundos de vértigo en el estómago, que pasan rápido, son los que tardamos en estar en mitad del Londres muggle, en un estrecho callejón. Hermione me suelta, quita sus brazos de alrededor de mi cuello, yo quito uno pero el otro lo sigo manteniendo alrededor de su cintura. Salimos del callejón así, caminando una al lado de la otra y unidas por mi posesivo brazo.

— ¿Dónde vamos a ir hoy?— pregunto poniendo un tono meloso pero siendo completamente ignorada, consiguiendo molestarme

— Solamente te diré que nuestra segunda cita es completamente muggle— me informa— Además quiero recordarte que me prometiste, cuando me despedí de ti el otro día que aceptabas al 100% lo que preparase— añade con el mismo tono meloso que he formulado yo mi pregunta

Maldita leona inteligente, que aprovecha la debilidad que tengo por ella acentuada por el post orgasmo para tener amansada a la peligrosa serpiente que represento.

Guardo silencio, caminamos por el Londres muggle como cualquiera pareja de enamoradas, como si lleváramos juntas tiempo y no fuera solamente nuestra segunda cita. El día, raramente cálido y soleado para ser mayo, es perfecto para que los muggles salgan a pasear por las calles como puedo notar al verlos por todos los lados. Tan metida en mi mundo estoy que no me doy cuenta de Hermione ha parado hasta que siendo como ella me aprieta levemente la mano del brazo que rodea su cintura. Primero miro su estilizado rostro y después, al ver como ella me hace un gesto, miro hacia delante para ver que está señalando con su cabeza. Estamos paradas frente a un edificio que tiene unas letras que forman la palabra "SKATING", palabra que es la primera vez que la veo y que demuestra que es algo muy muggle.

— ¿Qué es este sitio?— pregunto alzando una ceja y con un tono de frialdad en mi voz, con un tono de altivez típico de slytherin— Granger, ¿dónde me has traído?

— Te recuerdo que no te puedes negar, me diste tu palabra de aceptar todas mis propuestas y de esperarme una hora, si hubiera sido el caso— dice con ese tono de sabelotodo que despierta en mi ganas de matarla pero a la vez de partirle la boca a besos

— Eres una maldita leona que se aprovecha de los momentos post orgásmicos, de los instantes de relajación mental tras comerme todo el sexo, para obtener lo que quiere. Ahora veo que el sombrero seleccionador debería de haberte puesto en slytherin, que te hubiera ayudado a alternar tu cara perversa y tu cara sexual, Granger

Noto como ignora por completo mis palabras, como vuelve a empezar la marcha quitando mi brazo de alrededor de su cintura pero agarrándome la mano y enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Su gesto me sorprende demasiado, no estoy nada acostumbrada a gestos inconscientes tan blancos, tan como si fuéramos pareja. Todas las chicas con las que he estado, más de una noche, con las que he salido a plena luz del día, nunca han sido así. Mi última novia fue hace un año, se llamaba Mandy y era tonta de remate aunque muy guapa y bastante buena en la cama, antes de ella tuve un par más y con ninguna de las tres en los meses que estuve tuvo un gesto tan espontáneo y natural como el que acaba de tener Hermione.

— Te he traído a patinar sobre hielo— susurra mientras estamos en la cola para pagar la entrada

— ¿Patinar?— pregunto sin entender a que se refiere, sin tener ni idea de que me hablar

— Sí, patinar— dice tranquilamente mientras paga al hombre que hay allí 20 dólares, que no se a cuantos galeones, sickles o knuts equivaldrían

Decido resignarme, no volver a preguntar, total lo importante es que esta noche volverá a follarme como nadie, volverá a ser mi Hermione Granger puta en la cama. Accediendo a colaborar en todo lo que me pueda haber preparado para nuestra segunda cita, pensando en cobrárselo esta noche en la cama, me dejo guiar hasta una especie de sala donde hay un par de muggles detrás de un mostrador. La serpiente con piel de leona que es mi cita, se acerca al que está más cerca de nosotras, le dice su número de calzado y me pregunta a mi el mío. Tengo un 38, ella tiene un 39, dos tallas diferentes que deja patente la leve diferencia de altura entre ambas.

— Toma— dice entregándome unas botas con unas afiladas cuchillas, perfectamente prácticas para degollar a alguien en época de guerra— Cuidado de no cortarte— me advierte

— No soy ninguna niña tonta, Granger— respondo molesta a su advertencia— No necesito que me adviertas como si fuera las sin cerebro de Patil o Brown

Hermione suspira con mis palabras pero no dice nada, únicamente coge sus botas con cuchilla infernal y sale de la sala en la que estamos por la puerta del fondo. Al salir me sorprendo de ver una enorme pista de hielo, con muchos muggles "patinando" y divirtiéndose. Tener que juntarme con tantos impuros me hace poner una mueca de desagrado pero intento camuflarla lo máximo posible por no molestar a Granger. Lentamente la imito, empiezo a quitarme las zapatillas que me ha dejado Ginny y me pongo las botas. Al intentar ponerme de pie, pierdo el equilibrio y si no es porque Hermione me coge hubiera caído de forma vergonzosa al suelo. Intento incorporarme de entre sus brazos de la forma más altiva posible, intentando no parecerme en nada al torpe de Longbottom. Al quedar frente a frente noto como ella sonríe, como se divierte viéndome en apuros cuando siempre destilo seguridad.

— Parece que vas a necesitar mi ayuda, Parkinson— susurra a mi oído, consiguiendo que a pesar del frío del lugar mi cuerpo esté muy caliente

— Eres perversa, Granger— respondo logrando no suspirar al notar sus labios besando mi cuelo— Una rencorosa que no ha perdonado la perspicacia que tuve en nuestra primera cita

Me besa, no en el cuello sino en la boca, lo hace de una forma lenta pero demandante. Sus besos consiguen que me olvide de todo, tienen algo de adictivo que consiguen que me olvide de mi enfado por atentar contra mi altivez. Mis manos quieren participar, reclaman tocar la piel del cuerpo que consigue como ningún otro ha conseguido nunca que entre en efervescencia. Cuelo una de mis manos bajo su camiseta azul, acariciando su suave estómago, mi otra mano va directa a tocar su culo. Al romper el beso ella apoya su frente en la mía, mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa en los labios.

— Será mejor que entremos a patinar

Tras un gruñido de inconformidad por mi parte la obedezco, dejo que me guíe al interior de ese recinto de hielo. Al poner un pie dentro me siento insegura, a pesar de que ella tiene mis dos manos agarradas entre las suyas, noto como si hubiera recibido el hechizo Piernas de gelatina. Lentamente voy dando pasos, voy avanzando con la ayuda de Hermione que se nota domina lo de patinar sobre las cuchillas asesinas. Pasados unos minutos, cuando ya me siento segura, ya siento que no soy igual de inútil que los zopencos de Crabbe o Goyle, me suelto y no me mantengo ni diez segundos en pie. La caída contra el duro hielo consigue que me enfade, no entiendo como una sangre limpia como yo se cae y todos los malditos muggles logran mantenerse en pie. Decidida a demostrar que soy mejor que cualquiera, me levanto con mi superioridad slytherin y denegando la ayuda que Granger me quiere dar.

— ¿Vas a aceptar mi ayuda?— pregunta alzando una ceja

— No necesito la ayuda de nadie para demostrar que soy la mejor, Granger— respondo de nuevo en pie

— Si no necesitas mi ayuda entonces no creo que te importe que patine sola un rato

Mi mano le hace un gesto de que adelante, que patine por donde le de la gana y que me deje a mi para poder demostrarle al reencontrarnos como he aprendido por mi misma. Ella niega con la cabeza aunque sonríe, parece que le resulta muy gracioso ver como me estoy comportando. Para demostrar que sigo siendo Pansy Parkinson levanto la cabeza y me doy media vuelta, giro y evito mirar atrás para ver como ella se aleja. Vuelvo a caer, otra vez aunque no es la última vez que lo hago, después de mi segunda caída hay otra, y otra, y otra y varias más. Al final, después de caer más de diez veces decido que ya he tenido bastante, no voy a lastimarme más por mucho que dañe a mi ego el que los muggles logren mantenerse en pie y yo me pase el tiempo en el suelo.

— La primera vez que se patina es normal caerse— escucho decir delante de mi

Frente a mi vuelvo a tener de nuevo a Hermione, con su magnífica sonrisa y tendiéndome una mano que esta vez sí acepto. Al incorporarme, agarrada con una mano a la suya y con la otra a su cintura, mis piernas se posan sobre el hielo y mi torso pegado a sus piernas hace que mi cara quede exactamente al nivel del vientre de Granger, a la que de forma juguetona le mordisqueo por encima del pantalón la entrepierna. No puedo evitar reírme al notar el gesto de sorpresa absoluta que hace al notar mi gesto, como al volverlo a repetir vuelve a hacer lo mismo aunque esta vez acompañado de un tenue gemido.

— Nunca juegues con una serpiente tan peligrosa como yo, Granger— murmuro contra su oído una vez ya estoy de nuevo en pie

— Me gusta jugar y quemarme, Parkinson— me contesta con otro murmullo y un tono claramente sugestivo

— Mis pezones están completamente erectos por ti, siéntelos

Me pego completamente a ella, para que note como bajo la horrorosa sudadera de los Chudley Cannons de Ginny no llevo nada. No me doy cuenta que mientras yo estoy mostrándole que estoy completamente erecta por ella y no por el frío del lugar, Hermione me arrastra hasta fuera de la pista de hielo.

— Eres una libertina

— Pensé que eso ya lo sabías, Granger— comento riendo y quitándome las malditas botas que ahora me he dado cuenta del daño que me estaban haciendo

Una vez calzadas de nuevo, habiendo dejado el calzado típico de patinaje sobre hielo en la mismo cuarto que lo cogió Hermione, salimos a las calles londinenses. Es mediodía, hora de comer y empiezo a pensar en que restaurante habrá reservado Granger mesa. Mi sorpresa es mayúscula al ver como se para frente a un hombre de mal aspecto que vende lo que llama "Hot dogs".

— Dos con cebolla, ketchup y mostaza

El hombre obedece, enseguida Hermione tiene entre sus manos dos trozos de pan con salchichas dentro y salsas por encima. Paga con un billete y le dice que se quede el cambio, que gracias por todo.

— Esto es parte de nuestra comida, todavía queda otra que ahora iremos a comprar— me informa radiante al ver mi completa cara de estupefacción

— Recuérdame porque tengo que soportar esto— digo cogiendo uno de los dos hot dogs que tiene entre sus manos

— Porque quieres volver a acostarte conmigo y yo me estoy vengando por haberme mentido en nuestra primera cita

Directa y sin andarse con rodeos, una mujer resultona y valiente como he descubierto que me encantan. Callo ante sus palabras, ante sus verdades, y asumo que la maldita leona me ha hecho perder completamente la cabeza, mucho más que cuando me follaba a otras pensando que era ella. Hermione Granger solamente hay una y me ha costado demasiado tenerla mordida entre mis dientes como para soltarla ahora por una simple idiotez. Nuestra segunda cita es su venganza pero después habrá más y seré yo quien se vengue, quien la haga sufrir como ella me está haciendo a mi.

— Espera aquí— me pide— Vuelvo en un minuto

Entra en un sitio llamado "McDonalds" donde a juzgar por lo que puedo ver es un restaurante muggle, donde muchos muggles están comiendo tanto en familia como con amigos. Me distraigo mirando como disfrutan, pensando que si no hubiera sido por el cuatro ojos de Potter ninguno de ellos estaría vivo o con semejantes sonrisas. Un mundo gobernado por el Lord Oscuro hubiera sido un infierno, un completo infierno que a pesar de lo que pensase entonces no creo que hubiese soportado. Draco y yo por aquel entonces eramos unos niños, con 17 años todavía unos niños miedosos a morir si no obedecíamos. Se que Granger nunca lo llegará a entender a pesar de que es muy comprensiva, de que es demasiado buena chica y que nos ha perdonado a Draco y a mi por llamarla durante muchos años sangre sucia; se que Hermione nunca llegará a saber, gracias a Merlín, lo que es despertarse por la noche aterrorizada pensando que hay que obedecer a un loco perturbado con instintos asesinos.

— ¿Estás bien?— escucho que me pregunta Hermione con un tono de preocupación notable, acariciando mi mejilla con su mano desocupada

— Sí, estoy bien— respondo deshaciéndome de la gentil caricia— Vamos a comer

No dice nada, ella acepta en silencio sabiendo que es lo mejor que puede hacer. Caminamos en silencio, ella volviendo a enlazar los dedos de su mano con los de la mía. Al final termina diciéndome que comeremos sentadas en la hierba, en un sitio llamado Hyde Park. Suspirando y pensando que la ropa no es mía, así que no tendré que limpiarla si se mancha, me siento y noto como Hermione se sienta detrás mío. Así, ella rodeando con uno de sus brazos mi cintura y acariciando mi piel bajo la sudadera, empezamos a comer. El hotdog resulta estar bueno, extremadamente bueno aunque algo picante para mi gusto.

— Me gusta— comento sinceramente

— Está muy bueno— afirma contenta contra mi oído, antes de darle otro mordisco al suyo— Se que no es una cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes pero pensé que sería divertido pasar un día fuera, Pansy

Su tono es de pena, que ella piensa que estoy molesta con nuestra segunda cita. Giro levemente mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo, con sus labios que aceptan el beso que consigue que su mano deje de acariciar mi vientre para subir hacia mis pechos. Antes de que la cosa se caldee más ella se detiene, rompe el beso y vuelve a bajar su mano con una sonrisa encantadoramente irresistible.

— He comprado Coca Cola para beber— me informa como si supiera de que me está hablando— Además de unos nuggets de pollo y unas patatas deluxe

— Granger parece que me estés hablando en otro idioma— respondo intentando entender de que me está hablando— Empiezo a pensar que los muggles son más inteligentes de lo que creía, saben patinar y tienen palabras tan incomprendibles

Hermione ríe mientras saca de la bolsita del sitio ese, McDomats o McDogalds, una cajita con unas cosas pequeñas dentro, un par de botellas con un líquido negro dentro y otra cajita con unas patatas extrañas. Miro las tres cosas pensando que me he vuelto loca al irme a comer eso, que estoy mucho más chiflada que Lunática Lovegood.

— Te gustará todo, aunque los muggles lo llamen comida basura está todo muy bueno

Le doy una oportunidad a lo que ha llamado nuggets y resulta que está sabroso, a pesar de que tengo que comerlo con los dedos. Sin prisas comemos, yo disfruto de lo bien que estoy entre los brazos de Hermione, disfrutando de la primera cita real de toda mi vida. Siempre había pensado que estar como estoy con Granger era una ñoñada, que semejantes muestras de afecto resultaban empalagosas, aunque ahora que lo estoy viviendo me parece perfecto, nada empalagoso y sí muy reconfortante.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— No me pasa nada— vuelvo a decir, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro— Solamente recordaba tiempos pasados

— Voldemort— susurra gentilmente contra mi cuello, acariciando con sus dos manos mi estómago— Eso ya pasó, Pansy

Las caricias suben por mi estómago hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales abarca con sus manos. Con cuidado de que no se me vea nada aparte de un poco de mi desnudo estómago, masajea mis tetas, las cuales son de la medida exacta para sus manos. Sus manos masajean, sus dedos excitan mis pezones y su boca juega en mi cuello. Dejo que ella haga, que intente quitar el dolor de los golpes en algunos lugares de mi cuerpo, dejo que Hermione Granger me domestique, domestique a la indomesticable serpiente que represento. Por mi mente no se cruza la idea de que estamos en público, de que estamos en un parque donde hay niños y que nuestros actos pueden resultar bastante impropios; en mi mente únicamente aparece la imagen de Hermione desnuda y gimiendo por mis atenciones en nuestra primera cita.

— Deberíamos irnos a mi casa

— Deberíamos— afirmo sabiendo que como continuemos así no podremos parar a tiempo

— No podemos desaparecernos en medio de Hyde Park— vuelve a decir Hermione frotando su nariz contra mi cuello— Deberíamos ponernos en pie y buscar un callejón para desaparecernos

Se separa lentamente de mi, abandona mi cuello y mis pechos para apartarse y situarse frente a mi. Me incorporo y comienzo a andar, ella viene detrás, se que está a pocos centímetros porque puedo sentir su presencia, porque su olor mezcla de leves toques de naranja y limón es inconfundible para mi nariz. Al salir del parque, tenemos que caminar dos calles para poder encontrar un callejón en el que desaparecernos sin dejar en estado de shock a algún muggle. Sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro derecho, la posición perfecta para aparecernos en su salón y tumbarla directamente en el sofá. Al contrario de Hermione yo si he estado en su casa, he estado algunas veces con Ginny pero cuando ella no estaba.

— Túmbate en el sofá— me pide— y quítate la sudadera de Gin que te hace ver completamente encantadora

— No te andas con rodeos, leona— contesto mientras hago lo que ella me ha pedido, tumbarme en el sofá y quitarme la sudadera juntamente con los pantalones

El sofá de piel negro, en el que he estado recostada con Ginny conversando algunas veces, es de la medida exacta para mi cuerpo estirado y casi desnudo. A pesar del dolor que siento por todo mi cuerpo, malditas caídas la pista de patinaje, estoy deseosa de que Hermione vuelva y empecemos lo que llevo deseando desde hace una semana. Pensando en lamerla, tocarla y besarla es como me encuentra ella, como estoy cuando ella se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi cintura. Granger únicamente con una braguita, inclinándose lentamente hacia delante con sus manos acariciándome todo el cuerpo. Nos besamos lentamente, frotándonos lo máximo posible y no dejando que nuestra piel se separe. Mis manos suben por la parte posterior de los muslos de la mujer que tengo encima y a la que está igual de animada que yo. Lentamente, haciéndola disfrutar de la extrema y desesperante lentitud, guío mis manos de los muslos a su culo. Mis experimentadas manos se cuelan bajo su braguita verde oscura, aprietan los deliciosos glúteos y la empujan contra mi cuerpo. Gime ante el contacto y echa la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, permitiéndome ir a devorar su cuello con gusto. Hermione apoya las palmas de sus manos en el sofá, arqueada y de semejante guisa es imposible llegar a pensar que en Hogwarts fuera una sabelotodo reprimida.

— Te voy a dar un...masaje

— No— niego dejando su cuello y bajando hasta sus pezones— Definitivamente prefiero esto

— Mis masajes son muy placenteros, Parkinson— suspira

— No creo que algo supere el tener entre mis labios los pezones de la siempre correcta Hermione Granger— digo, dejando unos instantes mi labor— La recatada amiguísima de Potter, mi puta particular

— Mis masajes incorporan muchas cosas— informa entre suspiros con un tono de placer que me hace sonreír y seguir con mi labor— Lamo los dedos de los pies, todos y cada uno sin excepción, beso toda la espalda, mordisqueo los pezones y finalmente hago un perfecto cunnilingus. Todo eso aparte del masaje por todo el cuerpo que dan mis manos.

Sus palabras suenan demasiado bien, tanto que decido acelerar mi faena para hacerla llegar al orgasmo cuanto antes y que ella después se dedique a mi. Mis labios siguen a su entretenida tarea, lo que cambia de lugar son mis manos que terminan acariciando su clítoris juguetonamente, colando alguno de mis dedos en su vagina. Tardo unos minutos en hacerla enloquecer, en que su corazón se lata desbocado y sus brazos flaqueen para terminar apoyándose sobre mi. El cuerpo post orgásmico de Hermione, sudoroso y lánguido, descansa sobre el mío unos segundos.

— ¿A la niñata Delacour también le esos masajes?

— Mmm...— murmura todavía sin recuperarse, sin apartar su cabeza de mi hombro

— ¿A todas les haces esos masajes que quieres hacerme a mi?

— Solamente a las que llegan a la segunda cita— bromea besándome los labios y sin darle importancia a mi mal humor por escuchar sus palabras, porque otras antes que yo hayan recibido sus dedicadas atenciones— Y ahora, gírate

Le hago caso, con alguna complicación me giro y espero a que ella empiece con su glorioso masaje. Noto, cuando ella se sienta sobre el inicio de la parte posterior de mis muslos, como sus braguitas están completamente húmedas tras su orgasmo. Sus manos empiezan a acariciarme la parte baja de la espalda, sube lentamente apretando en los lugares indicados y arracándome gemidos de placer y a la vez de dolor. Me abandono a sus caricias, cierro los ojos y simplemente me dedico a sentir lo que hace de forma tan suave, tan atenta.

— ¿Te gusta como te lo hago?— susurra en mi oído con su torso estirado sobre mi espalda

— Podría mejorar...— digo suspirando

— Aun queda lo mejor— añade y vuelve a su tarea

El masaje continua, de nuevo sus manos acarician cada centímetro de mi espalda, además de que empieza a acariciar mi castaño cabello y mi cabeza. Empiezo a pensar que los masajes de Granger son mejores que algunas sesiones de sexo, que sus manos me están profesando más placer que muchos de mis últimos ligues con su lengua en lugares más al sur de mi cuerpo. Las sensaciones que me está despertando consigue que me empiece a sentir demasiado ligera, que el placer que estoy sintiendo se empiece a ver eclipsado por una sensación de cansancio. Combato con el sueño, no puedo quedarme dormida ahora y menos con una mujer tan espectacular como Hermione encima.

— Toca cambio, toca la parte de delante

Dejo de darle la espalda, me posiciono frente a ella y con mis pechos deseosos de recibir las atenciones que ha recibido mi espalda. De nuevo emprende su trabajo, sin decir nada más y siempre con su sonrisa en los labios. Besa mi frente, mis párpados, mi nariz y mi boca mientras acaricia mis hombros con una suavidad increíble, una suavidad que me indica que ella trata a las mujeres con las que está como si fueran las reinas. Los labios y sus manos me hacen llegar al cielo porque sabe cuales son los puntos exactos que debe tocar de mi cuello, mis pechos y mi zona más íntima. Por segunda vez, por segundo día, me muestra que su lengua sabe lo que hace, sabe el ritmo que debe tener y la habilidad que puede llegar a tener.

— Te falta lamerme los dedos de los pies— le recuerdo con una sonrisa suave en mis labios— Me lo has prometido cuando me has vendido tu gran masaje

— Vivamos juntas

Ante su proposición me incorporo levemente con miedo, me recuesto en el apoyo del sofá intentando pensar que he escuchado mal y no ha dicho lo que se que ha dicho. Granger está loca, ella y yo viviendo juntas cuando solamente hemos tenido dos citas en las que he disfrutado como nunca antes.

— Perdona pero creo que no he escuchado bien

— Tú me gustas, yo te gusto— indica Hermione como si fuera la máxima obviedad— Tenemos unas excelentes sesiones de relaciones sexuales, unas conversaciones inteligentes interesantes y nos conocemos bastante bien a pesar de que nos hayamos odiado durante mucho tiempo

— Hermione...— intento decir sin saber demasiado como continuar— es demasiado pronto, solo hemos quedado dos veces

— ¿Acaso no te gustaría tener mis masajes al llegar casa después de un largo día de trabajo en tu despacho?— pregunta sabiendo que por ahí puede convencerme a dar un paso que nunca me he planteado con ninguna, que eso me aterroriza— Además eres tú quien se follaba a otras pensando que era yo, poniéndoles mi cara

— Podemos intentarlo, podemos intentar que la placentera leona y la venenosa serpiente convivan— susurro sin estar todavía nada segura de lo que me está planteando ella, la mujer que todavía tengo encima prácticamente desnuda— Y no es que me importe mucho pero creo que deberías de cambiar el sofá después de todo lo que estamos haciendo en él

— Ginny y Draco lo han hecho muchas veces aquí

De un salto me pongo en pie, estar haciéndolo en un sitio que puede tener manchas de los flujos de Gin o de los espermatozoides de Draco me crea repulsión. Sin esperar ni un solo segundo cojo a Hermione de la muñeca y corro con ella por el pasillo, corro hacia su habitación donde volveré a llevarla al cielo y donde "celebraremos" nuestro inicio de convivencia batiendo un record al hacerlo con solamente 2 citas.

**THE END**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del primer capítulo a: Hatsuan, Shury Marie Cullen Potter, judith092, MonitaZzz, Eileen Prince Snape y YOMICO9328.**

**Agur y hasta el próximo Pansy/Herm que escriba más adelante que espero os guste tanto o más que éste con el primer capítulo del POV de Herm y el segundo de Pansy.**


End file.
